


Просто человек

by allayonel



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s01e07 Magic to Make the Sanest Man Go Mad, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 18:23:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13277259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allayonel/pseuds/allayonel
Summary: — Капитан Лорка допустил меня к службе, — не дожидаясь вопросов бросает Пол, стоит только ему выйти за двери капитанской каюты. Он едва взглядывает на Хью, всем видом говоря: “Ты определенно подслушивал, так что и сам в курсе”.(Хью и Пол пытаются поговорить о последних событиях, но говорят совсем не об этом).





	Просто человек

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Humanoid, and the Crowd Goes Wild](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12654597) by [leslielol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leslielol/pseuds/leslielol). 



> Перевод фика "Humanoid, and the Crowd Goes Wild" leslielol.  
> Бета: ：MelamoryBlack

Пол последний раз объясняет капитану Лорке случившееся, пока Хью считает минуты, стоя за дверями кабинета, не забывая подслушивать. Пол не говорит ни слова о том, насколько пугающим был пережитый им опыт, но Хью догадывается сам, отмечая и необычный медленный темп речи, и то, как тщательно Пол подбирает слова. Обычно Пол Стамец не пытается скрыть от людей свое презрительное отношение, и еще меньше — свое недовольство неприятной ситуацией — а сейчас изо всех сил старается держать себя в руках.

— Капитан Лорка допустил меня к службе, — не дожидаясь вопросов бросает Пол, стоит только ему выйти за двери капитанской каюты. Он едва взглядывает на Хью, всем видом говоря: “Ты определенно подслушивал, так что и сам в курсе”.

— Капитан Лорка и себя допустил к службе, утверждая, что у него нет ни ПТСР, ни тяжелого повреждения роговицы. Прости, но не думаю, что его медицинские познания далеко ушли от познаний кардассианской полевки.

Хью говорит резче, чем планировал, и слишком громко — в подобных обстоятельствах это не самое разумное поведение. В коридорах корабля полно народу, несмотря на случившееся, а капитан слишком чутко реагирует на критику. Если он и не успел расслышать замечание через закрывающиеся автоматические двери кабинета, то все равно скоро о нем узнает.

В этом есть какая-то ирония, которую Хью не может сейчас оценить, хотя Пол и кидает ему слабую понимающую улыбку.

Пол категорически осудил решение Лорки взять Майкл Бёрнем на борт — допустить её к службе! — на “Дискавери”, еще до того, как узнал ее достаточно, чтобы начать сочувствовать. У нее больше не было звания, и учитывая ее пожизненный приговор и то, что все считали ее виновной в бунте на корабле, было бы странно ожидать, что к ней отнесутся с одобрением. Пол придерживался этой линии с самого начала и даже сейчас не изменил своего мнения, хотя теперь в его интонациях чувствовалась жалость. Хью никогда не вмешивался в длинные тирады Пола на эту тему, только отметил однажды: “Майкл умна — и не только потому, что получила образование на Вулкане. Она понимает свое положение. Всё, что ты можешь — это помочь сделать её жизнь здесь терпимой”.

На следующее утро после этого разговора Хью узнал, что Майкл разрешили слушать музыку на рабочей станции во время кодинга, и Пол даже предложил ей показать, как. На что она спросила, зачем ее просят составить сложный код, если не верят в ее способность разобраться в программе детского уровня. Пол, естественно, обиделся, нашел какую-то незначительную ошибку в ее работе и предположил, что ее умения еще требуют подтверждения.

Это было напоминанием, что изменения — притягательная магия споровой навигации и та яркость, что она давала его разуму — приходили и уходили, и иногда Пол снова походил на себя прежнего.  
Но не сегодня.

Сейчас на его лице легкая, почти неуловимая улыбка, унесшая напряжение, отчего его обычно нахмуренные брови кажутся расслабленными, а привычная твердая складка над верхней губой исчезла. Хью это беспокоит: Пол, которого он знает, которого любит, никогда не выражал так свободно свою радость. Он обожает сложности и безумство своей работы, искренне любит и эту вселенную в целом, и человека, рядом с которым хочет быть, но он никогда не позволял себе этого. Он не улыбается с облегчением, и пусть он сам не согласился бы с подобранным определением, Пол — довольно мрачный тип.

Хью успешно заставляет себя проглотить все те вопросы, что вертятся на языке: “Как ты? Что на самом деле произошло? Почему ты не пришел ко мне?” И вместо этого спрашивает то, на что Пол сможет ответить честно с первой попытки.

— Почти тридцать часов, да?

— Двадцать восемь с мелочью. Ты же медик, прояви немного уважения к математике.

Хью позволяет себе улыбку — слишком маленькую улыбку для его крупного рта.

— С мелочью, — выразительно повторяет он.

— Я… очень устал.

Это немного, и Хью надеется услышать больше, только вот ладонь перехватывает его за предплечье, и Пол тянет его в сторону довольно оживленного коридора.

— Присядем где-нибудь? — спрашивает Пол.

Они проходят небольшой холл, один из сотни похожих на другие, залитый светом, странной формы, напоминающий Хью какое-то воображаемое существо — один хребет без головы — и в голову приходят мысли о том, что за зверь мог бы быть ему близнецом.

Несмотря на то, что это может стоить ему сцены, Хью не собирается молча смотреть, как Пол слоняется по кораблю, и пусть случайные свидетели, — чтоб их, — думают, что хотят.

— Я должен отвести тебя в лазарет, — говорит Хью и берет Пола за руку, подозревая,что тот слишком ослаб и, возможно, дела еще хуже, чем можно судить по его улыбке. — И немедленно.

— Нет, я… — усталый взгляд Пола медленно скользит куда-то влево, и Хью успевает заглушить поднявшуюся панику и не отстать от Пола, куда бы его не понесло дальше. У них такое не в первый раз.

Это столовая, в которой почти никого нет, кроме нескольких посетителей, забредших сюда перед ночной вахтой позавтракать и услышать последние новости о событиях, успевших сильно взволновать умы офицеров на мостике. Ослепительно белые скатерти и хром напоминают Хью его рабочее место, а белый свет кажется гораздо более дружелюбным с тех пор, как Хью начал бояться Черных тревог, где страх из-за опасности прыжка через вселенную смешался со страхом за человека, чье сознание обеспечивало им это лихое перемещение.

— … проголодался. Сядем?

Хью соглашается на зеленый чай, заказанный ему Полом. Он не хочет чая и дополнительный заряд бодрости ему сейчас ни к чему, но это не важно. И в этом все дело, думает он все еще с горечью, хотя и понимает теперь, что именно благодаря изменениям в Поле они смогли пережить последние события.

Возможно, именно этому он и улыбается. Контраст довольно велик: еще несколько недель назад Пол не знал куда деться от чувства стыда и постоянных упреков за потерянные жизни на Корван II, теперь же он спас 134 живые души на борту собственного корабля, вложив в решение задачи весь свой ум и упорство. Было бы очень здорово, если бы это в полной мере дошло до каждого на корабле.  
Нет, думает Хью, эта улыбка не проявление радости. Это ближе к… мрачному удовлетворению.

Он смотрит, как Пол ест, тщательно прожевывая. Тот ест как привык — аккуратная и правильная последовательность четко отмеренных усилий, словно он и вправду задумывается над каждым движением. В этом нет настоящего удовольствия, но… это же реплицированная еда. Хью готов смириться с подобным отсутствием энтузиазма, раз речь не идет об им самим приготовленных на Земле блюдах.

— Сегодня утром… ты вышел из себя после того, как мы приняли душ…  
Пол кивает и продолжает жевать сэндвич. Из сэндвича торчат проросшие ростки фасоли и латук, показывая изменения его предпочтений. А ведь Хью уже зарекся напоминать о необходимости растительных волокон в рационе. Он уверен, что это еще один побочный эффект спор, но из них двоих ученый все же Пол, как он сам частенько напоминает.

“Медицина это тоже наука”, — всегда говорил Хью, пока однажды не получил от Пола ответ, заставивший его замолчать.  
“Наука и близко не подошла к тому, что я совершил”.

Пол никогда не сожалеет о собственном выборе, особенно теперь, когда успешная навигация особенно сложного прыжка оставляет его в восторженной эйфории, и не приходится долго ждать, чтобы головокружение сменилось возбуждением. Потом он может наговорить разного, шептать уравнения в губы Хью, начать смеяться, когда Хью полностью в нем, и хотя они и так тратят много энергии, Пол где-то находит еще запасы. Иногда он просто исчезает, чтобы заняться своими исследованиям, иногда — Хью этот вариант нравится больше — остается рядом достаточно долго, чтобы Хью успел осознать, что все эти ленивые часы, пока ладонь Пола бездумно скользила по его телу, тот просто вырисовывал чужие звездные системы, которые видел. Хотя, возможно, сейчас все серьезнее.

По крайней мере, Хью так кажется, когда Пол поворачивается к нему, без слов прося, чтобы его обняли.  
— Должно быть, это был тестовый забег у Мадда, — предполагает Пол, вспоминая утро, и Хью понимает, что у него было достаточно времени, чтобы свести все факты воедино и прийти к верному заключению. — Я думал, что спятил.

— Ты говорил мне, — соглашается Хью, не в состоянии спрятать нотки стыда, оставляющие прорехи в его голосе. Он помнит это слишком хорошо. — Я тебе не поверил.

Пол жмет плечами: почти никто не поверил. Он инстинктивно сперва пришел к Хью, затем попытался справиться с проблемой в одиночку, потом обратился к капитану, и скоро осознал, что ему нужна авторитетная поддержка, чтобы обеспечить истории счастливый конец. Он попытал удачи со всеми, пока не получил первый отклик от Майкл Бёрнем.

— Вообще-то, — продолжает Хью, — я обвинил тебя в том, что ты устраиваешь сцену, чтобы не ходить на вечеринку.

Пол вытирает уголок губ большим пальцем, стирая каплю безвкусного огуречного сока.

— Если честно, таким и был мой план… до того, как…

— Но почему? — Хью счастлив перейти на простые темы, будничные темы, потому что иногда ему кажется, что с тех пор, как у Пола на руках появились бионические импланты, они перестали об этом говорить. — Тебе не хотелось зажигать со мной на танцполе, чтобы все кадеты обзавидовались?

Он улыбается, и впервые Пол не улыбается в ответ. И хотя как раз такое поведение вполне для него нормально, это беспокоит Хью.

— Пол?

— Я не знаю, чего хочу.

В его голосе и всем виде больше нет радости — пусть она и была результатом чрезмерной стимуляции или вовсе притворством. Их разделяет только маленький столик, а кажется, словно Пол в световых годах отсюда и погрузился в прошлое на десятилетия.

— Пол.

От звука его голоса тот словно просыпается — еще до того, как Хью успевает коснуться его. Пол моргает, откладывает свой недоеденный сэндвич и вздыхает.

— Я хотел сказать… — его руки неожиданно взлетают вверх, словно он пытается жестом заставить родиться слова или же передать Хью свои мысли с помощью этого безмолвного языка, знакомого им обоим. — Я знаю, как веду себя иногда. Сейчас, к примеру. А еще это… — он кидает взгляд на свои предплечья, где темно синяя ткань униформы скрывает последние добавления.

— Я все замечаю. То, как ты смотришь на меня, словно я и в самом деле сошел с ума. — Хью открывает рот, чтобы ответить, но Пол мягким жестом останавливает его. — Пожалуйста, я не обижаюсь. Ты не так уж неправ.

Хью сжимает губы в линию. В выражении его лица читается жалость, хотя Пол понимает, что Хью жалеет не его.

— Я хотел бы, чтобы бы ты убедил меня в обратном.

Пол тоже хотел бы этого. По крайней мере, он хочет, чтобы Хью меньше беспокоился. Он бы хотел, чтобы тот был так же свободен и не привязан к их реальности, как Пол, и забыл, что открытие произошло во время войны и теперь им завидовала вся галактика. Пол думает, что никогда не вылез бы из кровати, если бы все эти смертельные страхи не перевешивала охрененная красота того, что он видит во время прыжка.

Хью не может ее видеть и, тем не менее, он по прежнему рядом даже после того, как Пол провел над собой то, что сам назвал скромным евгеническим экспериментом. _(“Я же не пытаюсь получить дополнительные силы или улучшить внешность. Я скрестил себя с грибами. Это же совсем другое дело, да?!”)_ Хью держит свой верный трикодер всегда под рукой и ходит за Полом по пятам, пока тот движется к очередному нервному срыву. Снова и снова.

— То, что я видел, как-то изменило меня, — соглашается Пол. — Но насколько я знаю вселенную, теперь знаю — как жизнь и энергия связаны друг с другом — это одновременно и мертвая хватка, и нежнейшее прикосновение… — Он теряется в своих мыслях, но быстро берет себя в руки, кидает на Хью внимательный взгляд, словно говоря: “Да, я опять это делаю, я знаю”.

Хью кивает.

Он хочет понять.

Так трудно доверять собственным глазам, когда смотришь на Пола, что Хью надеется, что объяснения, данные им самим, действительно помогут.

— Это…самое необычное и страшное из всего, с чем я сталкивался, и я не могу этим насытиться. Да, я не знаю, чего я хочу, не знаю, что мне делать с тобой на танцполе, пока синтетический алкоголь гуляет в моем организме, а ты в этой… той самой рубашке с… — Пол показывает на воротник Хью, где должен быть короткий ряд пуговиц, и две на горле потерялись уже так давно, что и не вспомнить, когда (хотя Пол почти уверен, что одну откусил сам).

Он вздыхает расстроенно.

Затем его взгляд становится тверже, опасно напряженнее, но ни на каплю не увереннее, словно сказанные слова заставили Пола только сейчас понять все сложности, в которые он себя втянул. Он повторяет, его голос низко вибрирует:  
— Я не знаю, чего я хочу.

В Звездном флоте люди придерживаются разных убеждений, и их глаза и уши на каждом углу, и кое-кто из них сейчас в этой столовой на “Дискавери”. Ни Пол, ни Хью не хотел бы, чтобы невольные свидетели оглохли или ослепли, но оба безумно нуждаются в этом для продолжения разговора.

— Это самая сексуальная вещь, что ты когда-либо мне говорил, — произносит Хью, и слова выходят из горла с заминкой, словно пытаясь прорваться через препятствие. — Но почему-то мне кажется, что ты сейчас заплачешь.

Собственный голос кажется ему еле слышным шепотом, и он надеется, что так оно и есть. Он хочет показать, что тоже испуган и опустошен.

Пол тяжело сглатывает, его взгляд падает на оставленную на столе еду, Хью готов поклясться, что он все еще глубоко погружен в стоящую между ними проблему. Бесцветные ресницы опускаются, оставляя только проблеск голубого между веками. Пол вспоминает их первую встречу, когда он вел себя грубо и нахально, а Хью быстро очаровался его прямотой, хотя с удовольствием сбил бы с него самоуверенную спесь. Любой, кто говорит кому-то заткнуться таким приказным тоном, рискует быстро быть посланным.

...Тогда Хью решил попробовать достучаться до Пола и научить его реагировать иначе. Обмен колкостями закончился вызовом. _“Мой кофе остыл. Ты должен мне ужин”,_ — и в ту же секунду строгое лицо его нового знакомого залил восхитительный румянец. Эти угловатые черты, словно нарисованные резкими движениями, приобрели удивительный розовый оттенок. Кровь прилила к щекам и ушам, и Пол выглядел таким сердитым из-за этого! Только в его глазах, казалось, металось чувство вины, и Хью мог наблюдать, как выражение этих ярко-голубых глаз, сияющих холодным интеллектом, смягчается и сменяется на заинтересованное и довольное. А затем он улыбнулся Хью — его первая настоящая улыбка, и медик-студент на мгновение подумал, что Пол только частично человек, или даже не человек вовсе.  
_Гуманоид,_ — это слово до сих пор казалось самым подходящим, даже спустя годы после той встречи и после того, как они, как Хью надеялся, узнали друг о друге все, что можно.

В тот раз он подумал: _“Этот красивый придурок совсем не такой, как я о нем подумал”._ Подобные мысли возвращаются к нему снова и уже не пугают так, как в первый раз. Пол, погруженный в видения бескрайней великолепной вселенной, не видит сомнений Хью. Хью благодарен за это упущение. Он прячет все сомнения глубоко внутрь, где пугающие мысли кричат во весь голос и разливаются кислотой. Хью сохраняет внешнее спокойствие и слушает, как Пол подбирает слова, чтобы сказать то, что должен, а не то, что думает.

— Я чувствую, что изменился, и больше не знаю, кто я. — Пол сглатывает с трудом и желчно продолжает: — И не говори мне, что это не так. Я провел тридцать часов вне временного потока, наблюдая, как все вы продолжаете жить, как обычно. И, — голос Пола падает и он наклоняется через стол, словно пытаясь поделиться с Хью секретом: — Я не был в туалете все эти…

— Двадцать восемь, — прерывает его Хью. Улыбаться больно, но он пытается. — С мелочью.

Пол сверлит его взглядом, его лицо пугающе невыразительно, затем его выдержка сдает, он вскакивает из-за стола и… он действительно плачет.  
Это не больше чем один влажный вдох и подавленное рыдание, нарушившие его ровное дыхание, которое требует от него его выправка, его звание. Он чуть стонет, беря себя в руки после эмоциональной реакции. Это разбило бы Хью сердце, если бы он не пытался добиться именно этого.  
Хью вскакивает со стула и опускается на колени рядом с Полом, его рука тянется к его лицу, но Пол отшатывается и бездумно хватает Хью за руку, заставляя его встать, _ну, давай же…_

— Никак не обойтись без сцен, да, Хью?

В его голосе усталость, и он пытается рассмеяться в конце.

Хью медленно возвращается на свое место напротив Пола, но с молчаливого согласия не отпускает его руку: долгое прикосновение, простое и искреннее. На ладони и пальцах все еще ощущается влага, стертая с лица, но Пол смаргивает — голубые глаза возвращают свою яркость — и слегка сжимает руку Хью, удерживая.  
Так они дают друг другу возможность ощутить опору — смешно представить, что у них получится это сделать в пустоте глубокого космоса, но Пол не отнимает руку все равно.

Проходят минуты. _Медленно проходят_ , думает Хью, но, по крайней мере, они не повторяются. Он тянется и теперь держит Пола обеими руками за предплечье. Здесь тоже требуется поддержка.

Через ткань формы он чувствует импланты — гладкие и странные. Они кажутся более теплыми, чем живое тело, и голубой свет, исходящий от них, притягивает его взгляд и смущает, хотя Пол сам настаивал на их установке. “Либо это, — сказал он тогда, держа гладкие пластины в каждой ладони, — либо дырки у меня в боках”. В то время Хью думал, что следы от игл — это худшее, что может случиться. К его чести, их было всего двенадцать с каждой стороны, постоянно красные со слишком тонкой и нежной кожей и из-за ранения, и из-за повторяющегося лечения. Не важно, как часто он лечил их, они продолжали пугать Хью постоянной готовностью открыться снова.  
Решение Пола принять боль и травмы не оставило ему самому выбора. Хью чувствовал себя в ответе за то, что сперва было только попыткой получить новые знания. Теперь Пол летал в космосе, пропитавшись грибными спорами, а его добрый доктор вынужден был бессильно наблюдать, как зависимость глубоко погружает клыки в свою жертву, как восторг проникает глубже, чем любые иглы.

— Эй, — мягко говорит Хью, пытаясь успокоить нервы им обоим. — С тобой все нормально. Ты не сумасшедший. Не больше, чем был раньше.

Пол фыркает со смешком, но молчаливое понимание читается в разлете его бровей, прячется в довольно приподнятых уголках губ.

Затем, рискуя прогнать эту улыбку, Хью продолжает, соглашаясь:

— Да, ты не такой, как раньше. Но я люблю тебя не меньше из-за этого.

Рука Пола дергается под его ладонями.

— Прости мне мою… самоуверенность, но такое даже не приходило мне в голову.

— Как бы мне ни хотелось, чтобы этого не было, мои желания ничего не изменят.

Хью не позволяет обмануть себя спокойному голосу — Пол мастерски прячет боль, — и бросается вперед на амбразуру. Решение Пола касается не только его одного, он часть Хью. И если оставить в стороне медицинские тесты, Хью понятия не имеет, с чем имеет дело, и только Пол может тут помочь.

— Я прошу только об одном, чтобы ты говорил мне, что с тобой происходит. И это включает…

— Рассказ об участии в нейтрализации планов одного жаждущего мести типа, включающее перемещения во времени, да, да, я понял. Ты никогда не уточнял...

Забавляясь милой, любящей аргументацию стороной Пола, Хью решает идти напролом. Он тянется вперед, опираясь на стол, и первым результатом становится то, что его чашка с чаем опрокидывается в тарелку Пола. Но ни тот, ни другой не обращают на это внимания. Хью ворует поцелуй, слегка касаясь рукой лица партнера. Просто прикосновение пальцев, и Пол становится тем, кого Хью прекрасно знает: собой настоящим. Вот оно: Пола не трясет ни от украденного адреналина, ни от гнева, ни от самовлюбленности — а такое бывало. Здесь и сейчас — Пол замирает. Его разум спокоен, и вся его жажда познания сосредоточена на кончике языка его избранника. Хью возвращается на место. Его безупречная белая форма такой и остается, несмотря на небольшой бардак на столе.

— Открытый диалог, — говорит он, и Пол ухмыляется старой шутке. — Мы всегда его вели. Не забывай.

Пол беспомощно краснеет до кончиков ушей, и его глаза еще ярче чем тогда, когда он заперт в маленькой стеклянной камере спорового двигателя.

Хью тянется к соседнему столу, чтобы захватить горсть салфеток и убрать беспорядок.

— Прости за сэндвич, — извиняется он, но в его голосе нет ни капли сожаления.

Пол хочет сказать ему об этом, но тут в их секции корабля раздается объявление. Вечерние праздничные развлечения возобновляются, слова приглашения текут легко, и фоном идет танцевальная музыка, словно и так не понятно, о чем речь. Поздно, но хаос закончился, и команда настроена хорошо провести время. Хью улыбается этой мысли.

— Первая вечеринка за восемь месяцев, — осознает он. Впервые, кажется, весь корабль выдыхает свободно.

— У нас была… — Пол машет рукой в воздухе, но воспоминание не находится. — Памятная церемония.

_Поминальная,_ хочет уточнить Хью, но это и так очевидно.

— Первая вечеринка, — произносит он вместо этого. — А не первый раз, когда мы все надели парадное звезднофлотское.

— Мне следовало бы туда пойти, — говорит Пол, все еще извиняясь. Он так редко извиняется за сделанное или несделанное, но сейчас такой случай, и он пытается вести себя примерно, пока не наступит неизбежное и он не согласится на все, что Хью попросит его сделать.

Он действительно согласен, понимает Хью, потому что даже утром, после безумных вопросов и распахнутых глаз — _“Ты уже говорил это, только что, Хью, Хью, ты спросил меня про свое дыхание, и я ответил, что надо почистить зубы, и разве ты не был одет секунду назад?”_ — Пол успокоился достаточно, чтобы обещать не испортить ему день, и что он будет готов появиться на вечеринке, когда у Хью закончится смена в лазарете.

— Все в порядке, — говорит он серьезно. — Может быть… это просто кажется немного странным. С учетом того, в какое время мы живем.

Как бы ни развивалось человеческое сообщество, как бы ни училось общаться с чужаками, все равно остаются бесконечные возможности для войны.

— Я подумал…. как бы ты назвал то, что сделал Мадд? Уловка? Терроризм? — лицо Хью мрачнеет при мысли, насколько реальным был ужас, даже если и длился так недолго.

— Геноцид?

Пол качает головой — не знает ответа или не хочет отвечать, вместо этого он тихо задает встречный вопрос:

— Это тебя пугает?

— Меня пугает война, — подтверждает Хью. — Я понимал, что мне придется видеть ее жертвы, заботиться о живых и подсчитывать мертвых, но я никогда не думал, что ты окажешься в эпицентре.

— Война закончится, — говорит Пол, и в голосе такая уверенность, что Хью чувствует волну тошноты от убежденности, написанной на его лице. Пол шесть месяцев занимался своими исследованиями, потерял старого друга и ближайшего коллегу Страала — сперва их развели на разные корабли, потом темный холодный космос забрал его насовсем — и все это время Пол становился все холоднее и отстраненнее по отношению к окружающим, включая Хью. После этих ужасных месяцев почти полной неопределенности, когда его исследованиями руководили и направляли в целях, диктуемых войной, Пол потерял чувство уверенности. Холодное спокойствие, с которым он делал выводы раньше, ушло, сменившись бессильной яростью, брызжущей во все стороны. Болтали, что лейтенант Стамец просто трус. Или выбравший такой путь уклонист. Чем больше становилось жертв, тем некрасивее выбирались слова.

На самом деле это было результатом искусного представления, где своя роль была и у ведущего шоу, и у не желающего участвовать актера. Капитан только однажды в сердцах бросил фразу… но Страал уже был отослан, и Пол нервничал. Его цветистые высказывание в лицо капитану стоили ему угрозы перевода и Хью тоже.

Громкое разочарование и следом за ним подчинение против воли привело к тому, что, как Хью боялся, Пол никогда не сможет принять новые условия. Доктор опасался, что его отошлют в качестве наказания для Пола, и кончится все тем, что Пол скорее решится бросить работу всей своей жизни, чем на такое согласится.  
_Сейчас все гораздо лучше_ , думает Хью. Капитан никогда больше не вспоминал о своей угрозе, а Пол полностью погрузился в работу — что от него и требовали.  
_Пост-кризисный кризис предотвращен,_ хотя война только началась. И импланты — часть этого. И Майкл Бёрнем тоже. Её сила и интеллект заслуживают особого внимания. Хью всегда думал, что “Дискавери” нужен кто-то еще, кроме капитана, кто будет поступать так, словно ему нечего терять. Благодаря её участию и грибным спорам они совершили прорыв на клингонском фронте, где воцарилось странное равновесие. Но ничего еще не закончилось, и заявление Пола об окончании войны нервирует. Хью интересно, откуда у него такая уверенность, но он даже боится спрашивать.

— Ты… это видишь?

Это не больше чем шепот, но Пол отвечает нормально.

— Нет, — говорит он. — Но тут столько всего. И как бы ни было ужасно и не пугало меня поначалу… я испытываю облегчение. Я знаю, что клингоны не прячутся за каждым углом. И сражения не могут длиться вечно, потому что мы не хотим бесконечного конфликта. У нас прекрасный двигатель, который поможет все закончить и вернуться к тому, ради чего мы забрались так далеко, — он устало моргает, — и если мы не справимся, если мы окажемся в списке потерь… Это все равно не конец.  
К его удивлению Хью слышит умиротворение в этой фразе.

— Звучит так, словно ты нашел Бога.

Пол качает головой, слыша старую шутку.

— Нет… только бесконечные возможности.

Сейчас Хью не отказался бы от чая, чтобы залить хоть что-нибудь в желудок, в котором что-то скручивается, какой-то непонятный страх. Трикодер привычной тяжестью лежит на бедре, но Хью не трогает его. Он уверен, что все это только в его голове.

— Все кажется таким красивым по твоим словам.

— Так и есть.

Пол встает, и Хью гадает, собирается ли он в лабораторию, готовый к очередному перемещению, но Пол не двигается, только одергивает форму.  
Хью остается сидеть, отмечая, что с этого угла самый лучший вид — такой ракурс подходит Полу больше всего. Это дань уважения его преданности пути исследователя и к тому, как глубоко он в него погрузился. Когда его глаза закрыты, он исчезает в черноте космоса, и его человеческое “я” заменяется чем-то другим, чем-то неизвестным, но откровенно божественным.

— Ты исчезаешь, когда подключаешься к системе. Я слежу за показателями, когда не могу быть рядом. Я просто боюсь, что ты… ринешься туда, куда тебя уводят видения. Моргну, а ты просто исчезнешь.

— Думаешь, я бы ушел, не попрощавшись? — Пол протягивает руку, чтобы помочь подняться, словно это доктор тут провел полтора суток на ногах, пытаясь обхитрить смерть, и, понятное дело, устал. — Серьезно думаешь… я бы не взял тебя с собой?

Хью ухмыляется и берет протянутую руку.

— Возьми меня с собой в постель, будем квиты.

***

Из комнаты отдыха Д702 доносится пульс музыки и довольно громкие разговоры. Хью и Пол на мгновение отступают друг от друга, чтобы обойти влюбленную парочку в центре коридора. Двое обнимаются, оплетая друг друга руками, и образуют препятствие, но по бокам, к счастью, остается достаточно пространства, чтобы пройти. На другой стороне они снова встречаются, и Пол прижимается бедром к бедру Хью.

— Мы можем туда заглянуть, — предлагает он, когда они проходят мимо двери. Музыка следует за ними по пятам, и предложение кажется искренним.

— Ты прелесть, — говорит Хью, обнимая Пола за талию одной рукой. — И в то же время, возможно, обезвожен и обезножен.

— Тогда уж три “о”. — Пол наваливается на него немного, раз ему предоставили такую возможность тверже держаться на ногах. — Потому что я... к тому же... отчаянно настроен на трах.

Хью смеется и еще крепче прижимает его за талию; возможно, позже, если Пол не передумает.

— Я представлял себе это немного иначе: ты выпиваешь не меньше галлона воды, отправляешься спать, и если станешь сопротивляться, я тебя уложу силой.

— Да, да, уложи меня.

Они добираются до совместной каюты без приключений. Это тихая часть корабля, где живут в основном давно женатые пары, которые изначально записывались вместе, чтобы оказаться на одном корабле и представлять, что ходят на службу, как из дома на работу, а не мчатся как оглашенные через вселенную.

Любой космический корабль переполнен молодежью, восторженными кадетами, но Хью нравится жить здесь. Он самый молодой в этой секции, и ему приятны те, кто ходит мимо его каюты, его коллеги и соседи. Они видят молодого успешного врача со взглядом, устремленным вперед. Они видят эксцентричного гения рядом с ним и удивляются, есть ли на свете что-нибудь, с чем доктор Хью Кальбер не сможет справиться?

Хью настаивает, чтобы Пол принял долгий горячий душ, и Пол соглашается на условиях, что Хью поможет ему раздеться.

— Эта униформа ужасно скучная, — пыхтит Пол после того, как с него за пять секунд стягивают всю одежду. Хью не может удержаться и хмыкает, видя его разочарование.  
— Некоторые в восторге, что ее так легко снять.

Хью занимает стратегическую позицию на кровати: со стороны Пола в изножии открывается отличный вид на душевую, ничего удивительного, что Пол проводит здесь столько времени по утрам, притворяясь, что отслеживает свои назначения на падде.

Возможность наблюдать отличная, и открывающийся вид не подкачал. В тусклом свете тело Пола кажется почти светящимся, пока он мягко двигается, словно танцует какой-то античный танец под водяными струями.

Хью расслабляется и понимает, что на самом деле день был довольно приятный, не считая того, что у Пола оказалось на 28 больше прожитых часов.  
Но продолжения веселья можно не ждать, решает он. Пол определенно выжат досуха, и Хью чувствует себя почти так же после одного единственного разговора. Поэтому Хью раздевается, меняя белую униформу на простые синие боксеры. Он приводит комнаты в порядок, и последним делом собирается отправить униформу Пола в автоматическую чистку.

Глаза цепляются за темное пятно на ткани, но готовая взвиться паника затихает сразу — это всего лишь пятно от чая, что он пролил, когда застал своего гения врасплох. Он улыбается и убирает верхнюю часть формы.

Брюки тоже хранят свои сюрпризы, понимает он, нащупывая что-то в складках ткани.  
Из правого кармана выпадает около дюжины записок. В каждой вариация одних и тех же фраз: “Я все исправлю, прости, люблю тебя”. На мгновение Хью не понимает, на что смотрит, большей частью потому, что сообщения написаны на…

— Где ты достал бумагу? — громко спрашивает он. Очень громко, очевидно, потому что Пол выходит из душа и становится перед ним, одетый в предписанную уставом красную пижаму.

Хью смотрит на него ошарашено. Его совсем не успокаивает то, что на лице Пола такое же выражение.  
— Что это такое?

Пол облизывает губы.

Пол смотрит на его руки.

— Я думал… что нужно оставить записку. Если мне не удастся никого уговорить мне помочь и я не справлюсь. Если я писал на падде, сообщение не переживало скачок времени. Тебя это очень расстроило? Не стоит. Разве что самую малость.

Пол, кажется, доволен своим объяснением и садится рядом с Хью на кровати.

Он смотрит на кучку разглаженных листочков, высыпающихся из рук Хью, и его уверенность тает.

— Трезво размышляя, это, пожалуй, было слишком.

— Замечание дня, — бормочет Хью. Он борется с желанием пересчитать, сколько раз Пол с ним прощался. Это не та любовь, о которой хочется думать, по крайней мере сейчас. Она слишком глубока и напоминает о таких же опасных приключениях.

— Бумага, — начинает Пол, затем осекается, смущенный. — Все… пятьдесят семь кусочков… я нашел их в кабинете Лорки. Вместе с кучей запрещенного оружия, которое должно было бы меня напугать, но он настолько помешанный на войне маньяк, что ничто уже не сможет меня удивить, когда речь заходит о нашем выдающемся капитане.  
Хью улыбается, и хотя Пол подбирает слова, что разумно, Хью ловит себя на том, что получает удовольствие от того, как Пол радуется, болтая гадости о капитане Лорке. Полу нравится воображать, пусть это и не правда, что у капитана на корабле всюду жучки, и он слышит каждое произнесенное слово, но не может никого наказать, так как придется тогда объяснять, как он узнал, и открыть правду о своих незаконных методах.

Хью откидывается на простынях и тянет Пола за собой. Как и ожидалось, Пол обмякает, оказавшись в кровати. Он закрывает глаза еще до того, как голова касается подушки, затем сворачивается вокруг Хью, подползая под руку и устраиваясь.

— Он прислушался к Майкл, — говорит Хью, не зная сам, что тянет его за язык, может быть, ему хочется оставить все это позади и проснуться утром в привычной жизни.

— Хмм. Пожалуй, я все еще могу удивляться.

\- А Майкл прислушалась к тебе.

— Не надо использовать транзитивные принципы чтобы поддержать мое эго, дорогой.

— Правда? Ты тут проводишь границу?

Пол открывает один глаз.

— Я имею в виду, не когда это откровенно выглядит как попытки поднять мне самооценку.

— Если от моих слов она поднимается настолько же, насколько твой сердечный ритм, то я близок к нарушению клятвы о не причинении вреда.

Пол пытается выглядеть слегка раздраженным, но у него не выходит. Он снова закрывает глаза, словно это он тут сказал последнее слово.

_Я герой,_ фыркает он. _Я очень, очень устал. Геройство выматывает, знаешь ли._

Но Пол не произносит ничего подобного, мимические линии на его лице расслабляются, и это настолько на него не похоже, что Хью снова испытывает дискомфорт, когда свет начинает гаснуть.

— Обними меня, — просит Пол в темноте. Хью закрывает глаза и исполняет просьбу, надеясь, что Пол не погрузился опять в видимый только ему мир, и эту просьбу не может выполнить никто, кроме него. — Не отпускай меня.

Шепот Пола почти не различим. Он так редко им пользуется.

И тем не менее, Хью весь внимание.

Пол говорит:

— Всю ночь будь рядом.

Он повторяет:

— Не дай мне уйти.

Темнота наполняет их каюту, но это не похоже на черноту космоса. Все здесь им знакомо. Тут нет загадок, кроме содержания некоторых паддов и исследовательских материалов. Маленький террариум с личными грибами Пола — _“Я с ними разговариваю, просто не по работе”_ — не грозит ничем страшным. В нем ничего особенного: обычные грибы, шляпки на белых гладких ножках. Они очень хрупкие, поэтому, естественно, их запрещено трогать. Эти маленькие грибы пересекли вселенную, наметили новые, ранее неизведанные пути в науке, но придет время — увянут и сломаются.

Хью может представить, что привлекательного Пол находит в этих грибах — не соответствие ожиданиям.

Хью прижимается всем телом к Полу, обнимая, зная, что даже если оставит синяки, ему именно это и нужно. Он исследует то, что ему предназначено для исследования, чувствует мягкую плоть там, где она должна быть мягкой, твердую, где не должна. Он касается мягких бионических имплантов, и мыслями уносится к измененной ДНК, которая теперь существует в теле Пола, перестраивая и подстраивая все, что нужно, чтобы увеличить их шансы на выживание.  
Даже зная, что это не правда, Хью целует его в плечо и думает…  
_Просто человек._


End file.
